Strike the blood
by EmperorofEmperors
Summary: Just something
1. Chapter 1

Asagi was up in her room sitting on her bed when kojou came through her door to her bedroom. "Hey Asagi, what's up?" "Nothing much" "What's wrong?" "..." "Asagi seriously please tell me what's wrong?" "...hic...skk..." "Asagi, you're crying" "I know sob..." "But why Asagi? Why are you making your pretty beautiful face glistening wet with tears?" "Because well there's something I never told you" "And what is that Asagi?" "I...um...like...you" "..." "Kojou?" "..." "Kojou what's wrong?" As Asagi got nearer and nearer to kojou who wanted to know why kojou was acting like that got closer to kojou. Suddenly kojou's arms shot out and wrapped his hands and arms around her small young body. Kojou pulled Asagi smack dab into his chest his arms around her embracing her tightly. "Asagi I am so happy thank you. I also have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I am in love you" "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you right then and there at the outside of your apartment I fell in love with you and I have been in love with you ever since. I am in love with you" Asagi started crying again. Kojou wiped his hands on her face and brushed away the tears. He then cupped her chin with his hand and he leaned his head down closer to her lips. He slowly leaned in and kojou placed his lips on her lips and they kissed. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and then he smashed his lips against hers and bit her bottom lip. Then he placed kisses on her chin on her cheeks on her eyes on her nose on her forehead and on her face then he put his face in her hair and smelled the scent of shampoo coming from her hair and scalp then went to her ears and sucked on them then kissed them then nibbled them then he placed kisses all over her neck sucked on her neck then he nibbled her neck then he brought her hand to his lips and he placed kisses all over her fingers knuckles and hands. Then he bumped he touched his forehead onto his and they looked into each other's eyes and then fell asleep together on her bed his arms wrapped around her her head on his chest and they slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka was up in her room sitting on her bed when kojou came through her door to her bedroom. "Hey sayaka, what's up?" "Nothing much" "What's wrong?" "..." "Sayaka seriously please tell me what's wrong?" "...hic...skk..." "Sayaka, you're crying" "I know sob..." "But why sayaka? Why are you making your pretty beautiful face glistening wet with tears?" "Because well there's something I never told you" "And what is that sayaka?" "I...um...like...you" "..." "Kojou?" "..." "Kojou what's wrong?" As sayaka got nearer and nearer to kojou who wanted to know why kojou was acting like that got closer to kojou. Suddenly kojou's arms shot out and wrapped his hands and arms around her small young body. Kojou pulled sayaka smack dab into his chest his arms around her embracing her tightly. "Sayaka I am so happy thank you. I also have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I am in love you" "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you right then and there at the outside of your apartment I fell in love with you and I have been in love with you ever since. I am in love with you" sayaka started crying again. Kojou wiped his hands on her face and brushed away the tears. He then cupped her chin with his hand and he leaned his head down closer to her lips. He slowly leaned in and kojou placed his lips on her lips and they kissed. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and then he smashed his lips against hers and bit her bottom lip. Then he placed kisses on her chin on her cheeks on her eyes on her nose on her forehead and on her face then he put his face in her hair and smelled the scent of shampoo coming from her hair and scalp then went to her ears and sucked on them then kissed them then nibbled them then he placed kisses all over her neck sucked on her neck then he nibbled her neck then he brought her hand to his lips and he placed kisses all over her fingers knuckles and hands. Then he bumped he touched his forehead onto his and they looked into each other's eyes and then fell asleep together on her bed his arms wrapped around her her head on his chest and they slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki was up in her room sitting on her bed when kojou came through her door to her bedroom. "Hey natsuki, what's up?" "Nothing much" "What's wrong?" "..." "Natsuki seriously please tell me what's wrong?" "...hic...skk..." "Natsuki, you're crying" "I know sob..." "But why natsuki? Why are you making your pretty beautiful face glistening wet with tears?" "Because well there's something I never told you" "And what is that natsuki?" "I...um...like...you" "..." "Kojou?" "..." "Kojou what's wrong?" As natsuki got nearer and nearer to kojou who wanted to know why kojou was acting like that got closer to kojou. Suddenly kojou's arms shot out and wrapped his hands and arms around her small young body. Kojou pulled natsuki smack dab into his chest his arms around her embracing her tightly. "Natsuki I am so happy thank you. I also have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I am in love you" "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you right then and there at the outside of your apartment I fell in love with you and I have been in love with you ever since. I am in love with you" natsuki started crying again. Kojou wiped his hands on her face and brushed away the tears. He then cupped her chin with his hand and he leaned his head down closer to her lips. He slowly leaned in and kojou placed his lips on her lips and they kissed. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and then he smashed his lips against hers and bit her bottom lip. Then he placed kisses on her chin on her cheeks on her eyes on her nose on her forehead and on her face then he put his face in her hair and smelled the scent of shampoo coming from her hair and scalp then went to her ears and sucked on them then kissed them then nibbled them then he placed kisses all over her neck sucked on her neck then he nibbled her neck then he brought her hand to his lips and he placed kisses all over her fingers knuckles and hands. Then he bumped he touched his forehead onto his and they looked into each other's eyes and then fell asleep together on her bed his arms wrapped around her her head on his chest and they slept. 


	4. Chapter 4

La folia was up in her room sitting on her bed when kojou came through her door to her bedroom. "Hey la folia, what's up?" "Nothing much" "What's wrong?" "..." "La folia seriously please tell me what's wrong?" "...hic...skk..." "La folia, you're crying" "I know sob..." "But why la folia? Why are you making your pretty beautiful face glistening wet with tears?" "Because well there's something I never told you" "And what is that la folia?" "I...um...like...you" "..." "Kojou?" "..." "Kojou what's wrong?" As la folia got nearer and nearer to kojou who wanted to know why kojou was acting like that got closer to kojou. Suddenly kojou's arms shot out and wrapped his hands and arms around her small young body. Kojou pulled la folia smack dab into his chest his arms around her embracing her tightly. "La folia I am so happy thank you. I also have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I am in love you" "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you right then and there at the outside of your apartment I fell in love with you and I have been in love with you ever since. I am in love with you" la folia started crying again. Kojou wiped his hands on her face and brushed away the tears. He then cupped her chin with his hand and he leaned his head down closer to her lips. He slowly leaned in and kojou placed his lips on her lips and they kissed. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and then he smashed his lips against hers and bit her bottom lip. Then he placed kisses on her chin on her cheeks on her eyes on her nose on her forehead and on her face then he put his face in her hair and smelled the scent of shampoo coming from her hair and scalp then went to her ears and sucked on them then kissed them then nibbled them then he placed kisses all over her neck sucked on her neck then he nibbled her neck then he brought her hand to his lips and he placed kisses all over her fingers knuckles and hands. Then he bumped he touched his forehead onto his and they looked into each other's eyes and then fell asleep together on her bed his arms wrapped around her her head on his chest and they slept. 


End file.
